Criminal Case: Grimsborogh
by Brie Wild
Summary: This is the story of a starting police woman as she starts her journey through the ins and outs of law enforcement.


In an apartment in a town called Grimsborough, a women named Brieanna Jones stands in front of a stand mirror getting ready for her first day in the Grimsborough Police Department. She is wearing a blue police uniform.

-Brieanna: (to herself) You've got this, Brie. People mess up on the first day all the time. You have nothing to worry about.

Brieanna exits her apartment. She arrives at the precinct and walks to officer behind the dispatch desk.

-Brieanna: Hi there. Brieanna Jones, I'm new. I need to report for roll call.

-Officer: Alright, the bullpen is down that hall, third door on left.

-Brieanna: Thank you very much.

Brieanna goes to the bullpen. She looks through the window of the door and sees a lot of experienced officers. She gets nervous. Suddenly, she feels someone tap her shoulder. She turns to see another officer.

-Officer: Hey there. First day on the job?

-Brieanna: Is it that obvious?

-Officer: Pretty much. I'm Eduardo Ramirez.

They both shake hands.

-Brieanna: Brieanna.

-Eduardo: You know, it's okay to be nervous on the first day. I was scared on mine. Just try not to think about it to much.

-Brieanna: Thanks.

They enter the bullpen a sit at the table in the front row.

-Sergeant: Officers, ten hut! Chief King is here!

Chief King enters the bullpen and stands behind a podium. Everyone else sits down.

-Chief King: Thank You. First item on the docket, we need to address the elephant in the room. I'd like to introduce the newest member of Grimsborough PD, officer Brieanna Jones.

Brieanna wave to the officers.

-Brieanna: Hi.

Chief King: Second item on the docket, patrol. Officers Korano, Mitchel, and Portman. Go undercover the financial district. Officers Markowski, and Sullivan, Patrol the historical center. Officer Ramirez, parking duty. And finally, Officers David Jonesand  
Brieanna Jones, investigate a murder near the city entrance.

-Brieanna: What, wait, what? I'm doing what now?

-Chief King: Dismissed.

As Chief King begins to leave, he is interrupted by Brieanna.

-Brieanna: Excuse me, chief, sir, hi. Um, for clarity's sake, you assigned me and David to a murder investigation?

-Chief King: Yes, and?

-Brieanna: Sorry to question your choice, sir, but I'm just a rookie. Do you reallythink I'mready for this kind of case yet?

-Chief King: Look, officer, I know that a case such as this can be nerve wracking for a rookie. But I've read your recommendation letter and spoke to your teachers from the academy, and they gave raving reviews about you. I also believe that every rookieofficer  
has the potential to do more than what they're required to do. The question is do you believe that you have that potential?

-Brieanna: Yes, sir.

-Chief King: Then prove to me that you have it by solving this case. You'll find the body at the Grimsborough entrance. Good luck to you both.

-Brieanna: Thank you, sir.

Chief King exits the room.

-David: Shall we?

David and Brieanna drive to the Grimsborough entrance sign. they exit the car and see a dead body of a woman with a slit throat under the sign.

-David: Poor girl.

-Brieanna: A real shame that this happened to her.

Brieanna pulls out the victim's ID while David picks up a bloody knife.

-Brieanna: Her ID says her name is Rose Wolf.

-David: And I just found the murder weapon. We'd better get this body to the lab for autopsy.

Several minutes later, David and Brieanna arrive at the lab at the station.

-David: Brieanna, this is Nathan Pandit. He's our lead coroner around here.

-Nathan: Nice to meet you, Brieanna.

-Brieanna: You too. so what do you have for us?

-Nathan: I studied the wound on the victim's neck and I can tell you for sure that the killer is right handed.

-Brieanna: I'll write that down.

-David: Thanks, Nathan.

They exit the lab and make their way to the lobby.

-David: So far, you're doing a great job for your first investigation.

-Brieanna: Thank you.

Chief King walks up to David and Brieanna.

-Chief King: Officers, I spoke to some witnesses of the crime, and they said that the killer was wearing a blue cap. I need you two to investigate the wrecked house near the entrance and find any evidence that we're missing!

-David/Brieanna: Yes, sir!

David and Brieanna exit the station and head to the wrecked house. When they investigate the wrecked house, they find some torn, dirty, blue fabric. When they stitch the fabric together, it forms a dirty jersey with blood and the number 9 on it.

-Brieanna: This is the evidence we're missing!

-David: Time to arrest the killer!

David and Brieanna go to the suspect room to take a look at the suspects before making the arrest. They are looking for a killer who is right-handed, wears a blue cap, and has the number 9 on their shirt. They see one suspect with long, black hair namedAsh  
Bison, and another with short, brown hair named Matt Barry. Brieanna and David see that Matt has all of the distinguishing features of the killer. The officers look at the evidence and come to a conclusion.

-Brieanna: Ash Bison, you're free to go. Matt Barry, you're under arrest for the murder of Rose Wolf.

later on in the chief's office...

-Chief King: Officer Brieanna, you did well on your first case.

-Brieanna: Thank you, sir, but I can't accept all the credit.

-Chief King: Either way, you did a great job. Now, on to your next case, I need you two to talk to Ash Bison about the street gang he's in; the Vipers. Gather as much information about them as can.

-David: What if he doesn't tell us anything, sir?

-Chief King: Any information he doesn't give, you search for answers yourself, now get to it!

-David/Brieanna: Yes, sir.

Brieanna and David meet Ash in the interrogation room.

-Brieanna: Mr Bison, we're gonna ask you some questions regarding your (clears throat) faction. Answer honestly, and you'll be free to go.

-David: We need info about the Vipers. Got anything to tell us?

-Ash: I got nothing to say about that.

-David: Then we'll take another look at the roadside.

-Brieanna: And trust us, we'll find something to make your life a nightmare!

-Ash: Go ahead, see if I care. If you have time to lose, it's not my problem!

The officers exit the room and make their way to the roadside. David finds a gun on the ground. Brieanna took the gun and dusts it for fingerprints.

-David: Those prints are crystal clear. The lab should have no problem analyzing them and finding a match.

David and Brieanna send the gun to the lab. Later, the officers arrive at the lab.

-David: Hey, Alex, meet our new member.

-Alex: You must be Brieanna. I'm Alex Turner, resident tech genius.

-Brieanna: Hi, nice to meet you. What are the results of the prints?

-Alex: The fingerprints you collected are a perfect match to Ash Bison.

-David: Perfect! I'll bet that idiot doesn't have a gun license. He's bound to talk now.

Back in the interrogation room...

-David: We've got your gun, and your prints, Bison. In case you're too dumb to realize it, this isn't good.

-Brieanna: Give us something good about the Vipers or it's jail time for you!

-Ash: Alright, you got me. We've changed leaders recently. The new guys name is... Keith Myass.

-David: Great! Let's go talk to... Oh you little... That's it! Brieanna, put this jerk behind bars!

-Brieanna: Glady!

After Brieanna puts Ash in jail, the other officers gather in the bullpen.

-Chief King: I think I speak for all of us when I say Brieanna handled her first murder case perfectly. On this day, I reward you with this badge. Wear it with pride.

-Brieanna: Thank you very much, sir!

Brieanna puts on the badge and salutes to the officers. Later, Brieanna is typing on her laptop.

-Brieanna's narration: And that's how my first day went. Even thought it was nerve wracking at first, I kept my cool and got the job done. Now, I can't wait to see what my next case brings, because it'll be the next day of the rest of my life.

The end


End file.
